Ro's Reunion
"Ro's Reunion" is the eleventh episode of . Plot At a Ground Wire, Ro is roleplaying with Zeta in the guise of her brother on a probable reunion speech. They then check the Net for anyone with her last name. They eventually meet with a social worker, looking for information on her brother. While the search comes up empty, she is directed to a slightly more unorthodox source: Skye's the Limit, a television program specializing in reuniting runaways with lost family members. At the invitation of its producer, Harry Lux, she attends its latest episode. Then, before she has a say in the matter, she is advertised as the next guest. Unfortunately, as she is well aware, this puts her right in the sights of Agent Bennet and the NSA. Ro is faces a difficult decision. If she agrees to appear on the show, she could finally find her brother and settle down with her family—but doing so, especially in such a public way, would make put her under constant NSA surveillance, as she is a known link to Zeta. To maintain such a life, she would have to sever ties with Zeta forever. At Zeta's own urging, however, she finally agrees. The next day, however, while Ro meets with Skye Hoaps and prepares to meet with her brother, apparently named Casey, Zee uncovers a shocking fact. Waiting backstage, he witnesses yesterday's guest being rudely informed of the show's true nature: It's a sham! The "lost" family members are played by actors (who are also misinformed to believe the guests are actors too) and the guests, kept in the dark until the end, are sent or returned to whichever home they came from. They are even planning on doing the same thing to Ro and collect a big reward on her. Harry considers it too costly to even search for their families. But when Zee confronts Harry about this, he is duped into being locked in a truck, to be driven away and "convinced" not to interfere. The attempt does not go as planned. A ways into the trip, Zeta manages to escape from the truck and return on foot to the studio, where the episode is already recording. On the side, Harry and the social worker are prepared to cuff Ro if she puts up a fight. Ro is on stage, unaware that Agent Bennet is setting up a perimeter within the studio. Her "brother" is a different matter—he doesn't even give off a Rowan vibe and looks nothing like the photo Tiff gave her, which Harry and the social worker were completely unaware of until now. Her suspicions are confirmed when Zee storms in, revealing the deception. As he does this, he is attacked by the NSA agents. With Ro's help, they manage to escape once again, then elude pursuit among a crowd of actors using Zeta's holographic emitters. Back on the road, they are spared the painful decision Ro was forced to make, but no closer to finding Ro's brother. As they leave, they see a television report from Skye (who was herself not party to how the show really worked) that Harry Lux and the social worker whom he was working with have both been sent to jail. She promises to make amends to those they wronged and asks that they come back on the show. In the meantime, Ro tells Zeta that he's all the family she needs right now. Continuity * This episode focuses on Ro's search for her brother. Casey was first mentioned in "Hicksburg"; the search is concluded in "On the Wire". Background information Home video releases * Cast Category:A to Z Category:The Zeta Project episodes Category:Episodes directed by Tim Maltby Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps